


Imagine: In the chaos of life, stealing time for an afternoon of love-making with an untiring angel.

by webcricket



Series: Castiel Imagines [68]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Oral Sex, Suggestive Themes, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Series: Castiel Imagines [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/916281
Kudos: 14





	Imagine: In the chaos of life, stealing time for an afternoon of love-making with an untiring angel.

You clasp your fingers - digits trembling in echoes of an ecstasy as yet coursing you bodily, every nerve and fiber of your being tuned to a frequency of celestial bliss and buzzing in the thrill of release - over Castiel’s broad hand where it makes minute motions upon your belly.

Warm and wet with its work of unbuttoning your senses from your soul, his touch there is gentle; wisps of grace flow as a pleasant sort of tingle outward from the Enochian characters he traces into your skin to soothe the pleasure wrought flesh.

You peer down to meet the soft blue gaze of the sweetly smiling angel tangled between your thighs, his handsome features illumined in a halo of afternoon sun spilling through the window to bless your love-making with its shine. Half-murmured half-moaned words form in a pretense of admonition over the hasty half-unclothed couplings in motels after too long of absences from each other’s embrace that characterize your relationship. “Mhm, we have to stop meeting like this.”

“Do we?” Left brow arching defiantly at the challenge, his smile widens into a smirk. “Because-” the scruff of his chin rakes pleasingly at the tender expanse of your inner thigh as he turns his head to kiss amusement and retort along the sensitive flesh- “if I recall correctly, you said, even screamed, ‘Don’t stop!’ no less than seven times already this afternoon.”

“Did I?” Your expression shifts in coquettish mirror of his own. Grasping his wrist firmly, you push it lower down the slope of your stomach toward your sex so no question may arise in his mind as to what you suggest. Tongue darting to moisten your kiss-swollen pout, you draw the lower lip through your teeth to tease, “Perhaps you should refresh my memory.”

Swift, certain - ever the dutiful and indefatigable lover - he yanks your giggling figure forward to gladly evoke the remembrance.


End file.
